


drawing the light

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Series: Librarian!AU [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: “Hello! I haven’t seen you around here before.”Geonhak turned around. His first thought was, ‘Oh, shit’. His second, ‘He definitely doesn’t look like an old lady.’or,AU where Youngjo is a librarian at Geonhak's local library and Geonhak tries really hard to be interested only in his books





	drawing the light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Sindy](https://twitter.com/leedoyaa), as a reward for making it through all of your exams and an extremely belated birthday present. Thank you for loving Ravndo as much as I do T.T. You should also check out her ONEUS art, [here](https://twitter.com/sinuswine).
> 
> As ever, thank you to Mina, for looking this over even when it's not fandom. I appreciate u.
> 
> Title to this is from Mamamoo's Starry Night. Listen to the ONEUS cover of it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psEXAoosfRI).

 

It all started with a mean comment from an ex, after an ugly breakup that felt painful but inevitable. Geonhak knew enough about failing relationships to not take those to heart, but somehow it struck him and stuck.

 

“Good riddance,” Seoho told him loyally after he and Keonhee had fed him enough drinks and ice cream that Geonhak was almost ready to talk about feelings, “he was a bit of a snob anyway.”

 

“Yeah,” Keonhee nodded along from where he was spread out on Geonhak’s couch, “he always acted like he was better than us because he knew about things like art history and 18th-century philosophers.”

 

“To be fair, you asked him if Voltaire was a chocolate brand,” Seoho pointed out, taking another swing of his beer.

 

“Mmm, chocolate,” Keonhee muttered, with a glazed look in his eyes.

 

“Anyway,” Seoho said, fixing his slightly unfocused gaze on Geonhak, “the point is, you deserve someone better than that. Someone that will love you for who you are, not for all the books you’ve read.”

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Geonhak said, who at that point would have done anything to escape the present conversation.

 

Still, he kept thinking about it, the sneered,  _ ‘Maybe if you’d read a book sometime, you’d be a more interesting partner,’ _ echoing in his brain. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d sat down and actually read a book because he genuinely wanted to. Probably in middle school, and even then it was hard to keep his attention from wandering to the sunny day outside, or new dance moves he wanted to try.

 

In the end, reading books just became another thing he wasn’t good at. There was plenty of those and for the most part, they didn’t affect his life at all. He hadn’t been aware that this was a source of embarrassment for him, but now that he was, he couldn’t seem to let it go.

 

Which was why the next morning he got up, took some pills to help with the hangover, stepped over Seoho and Keonhee, asleep and tangled up on his living room floor, and went to the library.

  
  


*

  
  


The library in the morning was quiet. It smelled immediately familiar, like paper and dust, though it was brighter than he thought it would be, the sunlight streaming through rooftop windows and bright green plants lining the walls between bookshelves bordered with cozy looking armchairs.

 

Geonhak hadn’t been to this library since he moved to the neighborhood. Not that he visited the one in his old neighborhood any more frequently. The only library he could really remember with any clarity was the one from his hometown, dark and dusty, and run by an old crone that glared at you for even daring to handle one of her precious books. It hadn’t been a place he’d ever felt welcome in.

 

He felt more at ease in this one, even if the sheer amount of books on display was a little overwhelming. Geonhak froze in the middle of the room, at a loss where to start. The door was starting to look more and more appealing when he got startled out of his impending panic by a voice.

 

“Hello! I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

 

Geonhak turned around. His first thought was,  _ ‘Oh, shit’ _ . His second,  _ ‘He definitely doesn’t look like an old lady.’ _

 

The librarian was tall, with soft features and big dark eyes. He was also smiling kindly at Geonhak. He felt himself flushing. His eyes drifted to the man’s chest where a plastic card was pinned, telling the world that his name was Youngjo.

 

Belatedly, Geonhak remembered that he’d been asked a question. “Uh,” he said, “I’m new to the neighborhood.”

 

It was a straight up lie, since he’d moved to this apartment three years ago because it was close enough to the dance studio where he worked that he could walk there every morning.

 

Youngjo’s smile widened. “Do you need a library card?” he asked.

 

Relieved to be confronted with a question he could actually answer, Geonhak smiled back. 

 

“Yes,” he said, “that would probably help.”

 

Youngjo was patient and sweet, making jokes as he helped Geonhak fill out his form. Something about him invited confidence and Geonhak found himself spilling his reasons for suddenly being interested in reading.

 

“...and so I decided that I should read more and be more interesting,” Geonhak said, feeling self-conscious at Youngjo’s abruptly serious expression.

 

“I think you’re plenty interesting already,” Youngjo told him and the sincerity in his tone made Geonhak flush. “Also, your ex was a total dick.”

 

Geonhak laughed. “My friends say that too,” he said.

 

“Well, you should listen to them,” Youngjo said, smiling. “I just have to laminate your card and then you’re all done. It’ll be just a minute.”

 

He disappeared through an ‘Employees only’ door, buying Geonhak a few moments to finally take a breath. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like he’d ran a marathon. Youngjo was gorgeous and the intensity in the way he looked at Geonhak made it hard to think. 

 

This library visit wasn’t going according to plan at all. Seoho was going to laugh at him and it was going to be terrible.

 

“There, all done,” Youngjo said, and Geonhak’s head whipped up, not having heard him come back. He accepted the card from Youngjo, hyper aware of the tingle where their fingers brushed.

 

“Thank you,” he said, tempted to grab the nearest book to hold it in front of his undoubtedly red cheeks.

 

“You looked very deep in thought,” Youngjo remarked, casually, and it took a lot of restraint for Geonhak not to blurt out that he was imagining them holding hands.

 

“Just wondering where to start,” Geonhak said and it wasn’t even a lie. He gestured at the library shelves. “There’s a lot of books.”

 

“It can be a little overwhelming,” Youngjo agreed, smiling.

 

Geonhak looked around, only for his gaze to draw back to Youngjo. “Can you, uh,” he started, encouraged by Youngjo’s kind expression, “could you make a suggestion?”

 

Youngjo seemed to actually sparkle, smiling so wide it had Geonhak’s knees a little weak. “Of course!” he said, practically bouncing from behind his desk. “That’s what I’m here for, after all.”

 

He guided Geonhak through the shelves only to stop...at the children’s section.

 

Geonhak gave him a flat look. 

 

“Bear with me, okay?” Youngjo said, bending over to pick up a book on the lower shelf. “I think you should start with this.”

 

Geonhak eyed the book of Korean fairy tales with no small amount of suspicion. 

 

“No, really,” Youngjo insisted, “if you start off with something intentionally hard to read, it’ll just make you feel bad. This is written so that everyone can understand, but the characters and the stories are complex enough that even an adult can enjoy it.”

 

Geonhak took the book, turning it over in his hands, his upset feelings somewhat soothed.

 

“Also, it’s one of my favorites,” Youngjo finished, almost shyly. Geonhak looked back to the book, which seemed to him suddenly infinitely more precious.

 

“I’ll take it,” he said and Youngjo beamed.

 

“Make sure to tell me all about the ones you liked the best when you return it,” Youngjo said and caught up in the sweetness of his smile, Geonhak promised he would.

  
  


*

  
  


“I know that Nolbu is intentionally written to be as nasty as possible, but him breaking that swallow’s leg just like that is always awful.” 

 

Geonhak found himself back in the library a week later, having read through the fairytales and finding himself with surprisingly many thoughts about it. Luckily, the small library was quiet and Youngjo a very sympathetic listener that seemed genuinely interested in what Geonhak thought about the book he’d recommended.

 

“It’s just so mindlessly cruel,” Youngjo agreed, quietly, and Geonhak nodded vigorously.

 

“I remembered that my mom told me the story when I was younger and it struck me then too. I got really upset and cried so hard that she couldn’t finish the story,” Geonhak said, mortified to find that his eyes were getting a little misty. 

 

He suddenly felt Youngjo’s hand brush gently through his hair, tucking the wayward strands behind his ear. He looked up to find Youngjo looking at him with such a gentle expression that it made his heart flutter in his chest.

 

“You’re so cute, Geonhak-ah,” Youngjo said, smiling softly at him. “It’s so sweet that you care about everyone, even if it’s in a story.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me, hyung,” Geonhak muttered, feeling himself flush. Youngjo chuckled.

 

“I’m not, trust me,” he said. “You’re just really cute.”

 

Geonhak muttered something under his breath and put up the book in front of his face to hide his embarrassment, which just made Youngjo laugh more. He had a great laugh, even if it came at Geonhak’s expense. 

 

A couple of minutes later, Geonhak left the library with a slim novel tucked under his arm and a spring in his step. His heart was still beating double time and as he brushed his hair out of his face, he could swear he still felt the phantom touch of Youngjo’s hand.

  
  
  


*

  
  


The Hen Who Dreamed She Could Fly was a deceptively simple story with an underlying message about the meaning of parenthood and adoption. It hit Geonhak unexpectedly hard. Sitting in the library with a cup of instant coffee and Youngjo watching him from across the table, he found himself confessing things he usually never told anyone.

 

“I love kids,” Geonhak said quietly, gaze trained on the book cover. “If I hadn’t loved dance so much, I would have gone to study early childhood development, in the hope of becoming a kindergarten teacher.”

 

He chanced a look up, to find that Youngjo was giving him his full attention. It made him feel a little shy, so he looked away first.

 

“I’ve always wanted kids,” Geonhak continued and the words rasped painfully in his throat, “and I wanted a big family, but I…”

 

He trailed off. Coming out always felt risky. You never knew how people were going to react. He’d still cried when he’d told Seodo and Keonhee the first time and he’d been friends with them forever. He’d sobbed when he told Hwanwoong too, and that was even after he already knew that Hwanwoong was openly queer. In contrast, he’d only met Youngjo twice. He found he wanted to tell him anyway.

 

“...I’m gay,” Geonhak finished, relieved that his voice sounded steady even if he wasn’t. He heard Youngjo move but didn’t look up until he felt a hand touch his on the table.

 

Youngjo’s expression was kind and open, and for what felt like the hundredth time, Geonhak had to stop himself from getting distracted by his eyes. Youngjo squeezed his hand and Geonhak turned his over, so they were palm to palm.

 

“I can’t even adopt in this country,” Geonhak said quietly, horrified at the tears he could feel gathering in the corners of his eyes. Youngjo interlocked their fingers.

 

“Me too,” Youngjo said, suddenly, “I also wanted a family. I run a reading club for kids, where I read with them and it’s pretty much the best part of my week.”

 

Geonhak smiled at him through blurry eyes and Youngjo smiled back, squeezing his hand. This was the moment where Geonhak finally realized that they were actually holding hands and that it wasn’t some sort of daydream he’d conjured up. 

 

Youngjo hadn’t actually reacted to Geonhak telling him he was gay. He also gave no indication that he wasn’t totally straight. But he was smiling at Geonhak so kindly and his hands were so warm. The table between them was narrow. If Geonhak just leaned forward a little bit, they could be kissing.

 

The door to the library opened with a squeak of unoiled hinges and the moment passed by as several students filed in, chatting among themselves. 

 

“Duty calls,” Youngjo said, and maybe it was just Geonhak’s imagination that his voice sounded a little rough. He squeezed Geonhak’s fingers one last time and then got up to go to the front desk, greeting the students with a smile.

  
  


*

  
  


Geonhak went home, clutching his new book to his chest. It was thicker than the ones he’d read so far, but Youngjo had assured him that he was ready for it, and he felt hopeful.

 

That feeling lasted up until the door of the apartment slammed shut behind him. That’s when the doubt set in.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Seoho asked, frowning when he saw Geonhak still standing at the door, and staring at the wall with a blank look on his face. “Did something happen?”

 

Geonhak looked at him, at a loss. He didn’t think he could explain the mess of feelings he was experiencing if he tried. Seoho’s expression immediately softened as he went to touch Geonhak’s shoulder gently, herding him towards the living room.

 

Keonhee’s smile immediately dropped into worry when he saw them come in and he sat up so Seoho could push Geonhak to sit on the couch next to him.

 

“What happened?” Keonhee asked, looking between him and Seoho. “Is this about the librarian guy?”

 

Geonhak flinched and curled in on himself, the edges of the book’s hardcover digging into his palms. Seoho swore under his breath and crouched next to him so Geonhak could see his worried expression.

 

“Did he say something to you?” Seoho asked, a note of urgency in his voice. “Was he an asshole?”

 

He looked about ready to fight, so Geonhak made himself answer.

 

“No,” he said, “he was very nice about everything.”

 

That’s about all he managed, because Youngjo had been incredibly kind, especially considering that Geonhak had been practically harassing him at his workplace and monopolizing all of his time. Probably Youngjo had more important things to do than talk to Geonhak about books and listen to his problems. And Geonhak had almost kissed him, had been thinking about kissing him almost from the moment they’ve met, when Youngjo had just been nice to him because it was his job to be. Youngjo probably acted that way towards every one of his patrons. He probably smiled like that at everyone.

 

Geonhak wasn’t special to him, no matter how much he wanted to be. Youngjo was just acting like that because he felt like he had to, and Geonhak went and spilled his deepest secrets onto him. He didn’t even know Youngjo.

 

Keonhee sighed above him and after a moment, Geonhak felt himself be gently drawn against a familiar chest.  

 

“It’s okay,” Keonhee muttered, in the voice he only used when Seoho broke bones or Geonhak got himself broken up with, “it’s going to be okay.”

 

Seoho gently patted his back and said something about going to get some ice cream out of the freezer. Geonhak closed his eyes, leaning against Keonhee’s chest. The book he’d been holding hit the carpet with a muted thump, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
  


*

  
  


The book sat unopened on his nightstand for a couple of weeks. Geonhak considered hiding it somewhere, but was too worried he’d forget where it was, since he still had to return it eventually. Every time he saw it, it reminded him of Youngjo and his subsequent breakdown. Then again, maybe the book had little to do with it, since he was thinking of Youngjo nearly all the time anyway.

 

He’d convinced Hwanwoong that he could take on a morning class in addition to his evening ones, just to have an excuse not to have to go to the library in the morning. Hwanwoong gave him a look that made him think that Seoho might have tipped him off about the reasons, but he didn’t pry. 

 

He took another route to work that didn’t go past the library and he determinedly ignored all of the attempts his friends made to talk to him about it. In the meanwhile, the book remained, almost mocking him. 

 

It couldn’t last. It fact, it barely lasted for three weeks, because that’s when he got an automated message, passive-aggressively reminding him that his book had to be returned by a certain date or he’d have to pay a fee. 

 

He could have called into the library and asked for an extension but somehow the thought of talking to Youngjo over the phone felt even worse than actually seeing him in person. Both Keonhee and Seoho outright refused to go instead, despite how he’d tried to bribe them with the promise of food.

 

Geonhak avoided it until he possibly could, and then his guilt and the thought of late fees finally prompted him into acting.

  
  


*

  
  


Geonhak took a shower after his morning zumba class (attended by mostly older ladies who were always in a good mood and seemed delighted when he blushed after they complimented him) and picked up the bag with the library book from his locker. Hwanwoong, who was on his way to teach the first of his beginners ballet classes, gave him a thumbs up and a wink that had Geonhak cursing Seoho and his big mouth all the way to the library doors.

 

He swallowed back his nerves and twisted the door handle, and walked straight into a scene of chaos.

 

It turned out that the library was much busier in the afternoons than it was in the mornings. Scores of young children roamed the floors, hiding behind bookcases or playing with the free toys in the children’s section. Harried teenagers weaved among them with cups of coffee and bags bigger than themselves, and grandmothers stood in line to check out armfuls of romance novels. 

 

In short, it was a total contrast to the peaceful tranquility of the mornings he and Youngjo had shared and Geonhak honestly felt a little lost as he took his place in line, holding his book bag tight to his chest, lest it be swept up in the wake of a tired parent trying to get their child to quiet down. 

 

There were several dark haired young men at the library counter, filling all of the available seats at the computers, but none of them were Youngjo and Geonhak was surprised by how disappointed he felt, especially since he’d spent the last few weeks replaying almost every single possible scenario about meeting him again.

 

He was stuck in his thoughts, shuffling forward in line automatically, and he was standing in front of the counter much earlier than he felt prepared for. So instead of taking out his book, or his shiny new library card, he ended up blurting the first thing that came to mind in response to the young librarian’s expectant look.

 

“Is Youngjo-hyung not working today?” Geonhak asked, immediately horrified at himself. 

 

The young man’s name tag read ‘Dongju’ and marked him as a librarian-in-training. He squinted at Geonhak suspiciously through his bangs.

 

“What do you want with Youngjo-hyung?” Dongju asked, frowning. “Who even are you?”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Geonhak said, fumbling with his library card, “I’m Geonhak.”

 

Dongju looked at the library card, then up at him, and back at the library card. Then he jabbed his elbow sharply into the ribs of the man sitting next to him to get his attention. “Myeongie!” he hissed, as the other man turned around, the sweet smile he’d been directing at a mother and he child melting into outrage as he rubbed at his side.

 

“What?” 

 

“He says his name is Geonhak and he wants to see Youngjo-hyung.”

 

Geonhak opened his mouth to protest that he hadn’t in fact asked to see Youngjo and would actually prefer to avoid him, but froze. The two men didn’t look anything alike at first glance, but the way they both tilted their heads and squinted at him curiously was so eerily similar that it made him a little afraid. They suddenly nodded, in unison, and exchanged a look.

 

“Youngjo-hyung is in the back,” Dongju said sullenly, handing back his card, as his twin’s smile returned. “You can go see him.”

 

There was a borderline threat in his voice that Geonhak did not want to examine too closely, and he walked to the door in the back that Dongju had pointed towards, feeling a little like a condemned man walking to meet his fate.

  
  


*

  
  


The back part of the library, beyond the ‘Employees only’ door was a lot quieter. Geonhak had only been there once, when he’d helped Youngjo carry in several stacks of books they’d gotten in for a new shipment. It looked the same, a little dusty, a little dark, smelling like old paper and burnt coffee grounds from the ancient coffee machine he’d almost tripped over.

 

The office door was open, filling the hallway with the muted sounds of a keyboard. Geonhak took a deep breath and stuck his head around the doorway. 

 

Youngjo’s dark head was bent over some documents, the area around him a veritable mess of paper and new books halfway into their plastic sleeves. Geonhak would have wondered how he even managed to reach the keyboard, if he weren’t completely and utterly arrested by the sight of the small reading glasses perched on top of Youngjo’s nose.

 

He must have made some sort of sound.

 

“Oh, Harin, you can just put the new arrivals up on the other desk,” Youngjo said, without looking up from his papers, and Geonhak measured the distance between the door and the window, wondering if he could still make some sort of escape.

 

Instead, he found himself opening his mouth. “I’m not Harin,” he said, and Youngjo’s head whipped up so quickly that his glasses slid off his nose. “But I can see you’re busy. I can come back some other time.”

 

“No!” Youngjo’s yell made him freeze from where he was already turning around to flee. “I mean, you don’t need to go yet.”

 

Youngjo’s voice had an edge of hope to it, mirrored by the expression on his face when Geonhak turned around to face him. They studied each other a moment in silence. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Geonhak finally managed to say, everything that he practiced just flying out the window in the face of Youngjo in front of him, looking so beautiful it hurt.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Youngjo asked. He seemed surprised. 

 

“For taking up so much of your time while you had work,” Geonhak explained, “and for burdening you with my problems when we barely know each other. I’m really sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Youngjo said. He still looked confused. “Then, I’m sorry too. For not making it clear that I enjoyed your company and that I wanted to see you outside of the library too. It wasn’t really professional.”

 

“You were perfectly professional! It was me that…” he trailed off, Youngjo’s words finally registering. “You wanted to see me outside of the library too?”

 

“Yes,” Youngjo nodded earnestly. He leaned on the desk and Geonhak’s eyes drifted to his arms before fluttering away. “I wanted to give you my number but then we got interrupted and you’d already left by the time I finished with the patrons. I figured I would get another chance to see you.”

 

“And then I didn’t come,” Geonhak said, wincing. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be!” Youngjo said, with fake brightness, as he started collecting the papers on his desk, suddenly full of energy. “I figured you were just busy, I know not everyone wants to spend all of their time in the library-”

 

“I was embarrassed,” Geonhak cut him off, blindsided by the realization that Youngjo seemed to have missed him at least as much as he had. “I wasn’t even sure you were gay.”

 

“Why were you embarrassed?” Youngjo asked. Geonhak tried to avoid his eyes, but kept getting drawn back. “I like guys too, didn’t I say that?”

 

“You didn’t,” Geonhak shook his head, flushing. Hope felt like warmth in his chest. “I thought you’d figure out I had a crush on you and feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh,” Youngjo’s frown softened into a quiet smile, and he said, almost casually, “I have a crush on you too.”

 

Geonhak blinked at him. His whole body felt too warm, almost feverish, embarrassment and fear and something much, much sweeter. Youngjo’s eyes were wide and dark, and Geonhak let himself look at him, his soft mouth and his angular face, and the sharp lines of his body under his slightly oversized jacket.

 

Youngjo put down the papers he was holding, and stepped around the desk to stand in front of him. His palm came to rest, warm and gentle, against Geonhak’s cheek. Geonhak reached out and under his jacket, to wrap his arms around Youngjo’s slim waist, feeling him shiver under his hands.

 

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Geonhak asked quietly and barely waited for Youngjo’s answering nod before pressing their mouths together. They kissed, chaste and sweet, and then not so chaste, but still sweet. Youngjo kept making these soft little noises whenever Geonhak leaned in to kiss him and the feel of him made Geonhak almost dizzy with need.

 

They pulled back just enough to stand with their foreheads pressed together, wrapped up tight. Youngjo’s hand had found its way into Geonhak’s hair and to the nape of his neck, where he squeezed gently, making Geonhak’s knees weak.

 

“No misunderstandings,” Youngjo said firmly, pressing a quick kiss to Geonhak’s cheek, “I like you. So much.”

 

“I like you too,” Geonhak said, and the sweet curve of Youngjo’s smile was so tempting, he just had to kiss it again. And again.

  
  


*

 

Dating a librarian meant that books suddenly started appearing in Geonhak’s life as if by magic. 

 

There was a small pile on his nightstand, where he’d distracted Youngjo from his evening reading because Geonhak couldn’t quite help the reaction he got when he saw him in his reading glasses. There was some on the couch, used in place of a pillow by Keonhee after a long evening shift at the restaurant he worked at. 

 

There was even a reading club that had its monthly meeting in Geonhak’s living room, because Youngjo’s apartment was too tiny to have a living room, and Seoho and Keonhee had enthusiastically consented to holding it there. Of course, this was after they realized that the attendees would be bringing food with them.

 

Geonhak had the dubious pleasure of introducing Hwanwoong to Dongju, only for them to immediately start flirting, causing much distress to Dongju’s twin brother, Dongmyeong, who had to witness it.

 

He even found himself buying books now, browsing the bookstore with intent, because Youngjo mentioned a title he’d really wanted to read but the library was going to get two weeks later because of a mistake in paperwork. The surprised pleasure on Youngjo’s face was worth the subsequent lecture on how bookstores were a threat to the existence of libraries and generally the root of all evil.

 

If Geonhak played his cards right, he didn’t even have to be the one reading any of the books. Youngjo took some convincing, but if Geonhak asked nicely enough and bribed him with kisses, he would read to him before they went to bed. Youngjo’s reading voice was soft and precise, and Geonhak closed his eyes and let it wrap around him like a caress, warmed from the inside. 

 

So perhaps the greatest thing that books had brought him was someone whose voice followed him into his dreams every night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Congratz to all of us on the new fandom name, toomoonies <3 Maybe something with an astronomical theme should be the next thing I write? I also have a lot of thoughts about this verse, so if enough people are interested I might continue it.
> 
> There's a bonus scene in the comment section, posted by my account. While you're there checking it out, please consider leaving me a comment. It feeds the hole in my heart that's starved for affection.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- the referenced fairytale is Heungbun and Nolbu and you can find the wikipedia page for it [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heungbu_and_Nolbu)  
> \- the mentioned books are both by Korean authors. [The Hen Who Dreamed She Could Fly](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17707648-the-hen-who-dreamed-she-could-fly) is a book by Hwang Sunmi. I just realized the second isn't named, but it was meant to be [Please Look After Mom](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8574333-please-look-after-mom) by Shin Kyungsook.  
> \- you can find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/leewoong) I like it when people say hi.


End file.
